


Stars Don't Make Mistakes

by laughingatlemons



Series: Stars Don't Make Mistakes + Origins [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kind of Domestic, Other, Stargazing, introspection time, set post-star allies, this is in other and not m/m bc theyre both nb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: Magolor and Marx consider their origins and pasts; the stars remain the same.





	Stars Don't Make Mistakes

By all means, Marx should have died after crashing into Nova and Magolor should have drifted through space idly exploring, alone, for the rest of his life, likely dying aboard the Lor Starcutter and being forgotten by time itself. But some force held together Marx’s body, kept him alive, blinked him into another dimension, and eventually smacked him into the side of the Lor. Some work of fate had given Marx a second chance, and had given Magolor a companion. And, in some backwards way, Marx’s ensuing bad influence gave Magolor his motive, however rotten, and this led to his defeat and repentance, which led to this night, where Magolor lay on the deck of the Lor with his spouse after assisting Kirby in the defeat of Void Termina. Funny how that works.

The sky above Popstar glimmers differently than Halcandra’s, or that of the path between two dimensions. It’s quiet, and to Magolor, there’s a chill in the air. He looks to Marx, whose eyes are fixated on a certain point in the sky; Magolor tries to follow his line of sight, but there’s only distant stars, and maybe a pale grey-blue dot that shines brighter than the rest. He scoots right up to Marx’s side. Marx jolts a bit, having apparently been lost in thought. Magolor quietly whispers to Marx and asks what’s on his mind, and Marx nods toward the sky.

“I think that’s Halfmoon right there,” his voice has an unusual little tremble, “I spent my first century or so there.” He waggles his feet idly and one of his fangs tugs at his lower lip. Magolor sighs and nods in understanding. He slings an arm around Marx.

“Homesick, then?” He says. Marx scoffs, but the frown on his face as he leans into his husband is pretty clear on his feelings. Magolor pulls down his scarf and presses a kiss into Marx’s forehead. As Marx tucks his face into Magolor’s neck, the Halcandran turns his face to the sky, and gazes at Halfmoon. It’s strange to think of Marx as a vulnerable little kid on Halfmoon. He briefly wonders what those years were like for him, and his mind wanders to his own childhood on Halcandra. Did Marx grow up around others of his kind? Magolor never saw other Halcandrans beside his parents, and the whole family was certain they were the last. Did Marx even have parents? Do any of his species have parents? Kirby doesn’t seem to. 

His thoughts peter out, and he turns back to Marx, still nestled comfortably in his arms. Whatever of the past, now they’re here on Popstar. The breeze picks up, and he shivers a bit. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“We can go in if you’re cold, Mags,” Marx’s voice is near a mumble. He rolls out of Magolor’s arms and gets to his feet, waiting for the other. The two head in, and Magolor sits back down on the couch to enjoy the heat. He leans back and twiddles his thumbs as Marx disappears into the kitchen. He returns with an entire box of Poptarts and settles next to Magolor, subsequently offering him some. He accepts and shoves half of one in his mouth at once. Marx follows suit, eating an entire pack (wrap and all).

Marx leans into Magolor again, clearly in need of contact, and Magolor merely nibbles at his pastry. It's peaceful for a minute, and Marx speaks quietly.

“I don't know why I got to thinking about Halfmoon tonight, but that planet raised me, basically,” He says. “Even if that sounds kind of weird.”

Magolor shakes his head a bit, mentally noting that he sees this boat they live on as a parental figure, it's not that weird. For a moment, his mind begins to wander just to the feeling of Marx leaning on him, but his thoughts come back around quickly. A little idea pops into his mind.

“We can go to Halfmoon. It wouldn't be too long of a trip for Lor!” He offers a smile with the suggestion, even though it's hidden behind his scarf. Marx remains strangely unhappy. Magolor's smile falters. Did he hit a nerve?

The jester shakes his head and his hat sways emphatically. “I don't think I want to. I'm... I'm okay staying here on Popstar.” There isn't any bitterness in his tone, just some type of nostalgia. “This is home now.” Something kind of like a sigh comes from him. It takes a moment, but Magolor comes to understand. Marx's eyes drift shut in contemplation of his home. Popstar had been his home for such a long time, but he couldn't deny his ties to Halfmoon. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to go back. Maybe it’s the string of fate tying him down on Popstar, begging him to settle back into his job as jester for the cosmos and enjoy his second chance.

Magolor finds that he can kind of relate. While he did hang around Halcandra a lot after leaving (at some point, for the purpose of going after the Master Crown), he now found that he was perfectly content to dock Lor on Popstar and spend his days learning and attending Kirby’s garden parties and being glared at by the king every two seconds. Sometimes, his mind still itches to reach for conquest, but he pushes it down. 

The two of them get lost in their thoughts, gravitating closer to each other. Marx ends up tucked under Magolor's hand again, making himself at home in his side. In the silence, it becomes clearer and clearer that they're carving out this little life in the peaceful land of Dream Land, and despite their pasts, maybe this was home now. If this was the path the stars and Nova and Lor cut out for them, they’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really didnt know how to end this but i wanted it done with and posted


End file.
